RandomLike DDR
by ChaoxxYori
Summary: Final Fantasy Randomosity. "Ya know, you never realize how big your living room is until you have all of Midgar standing in it..."
1. Part One

**Inspired by this story I'm ****stalking**** reading.**

**This one in fact. /s/5911974/1/**

----------  
Sarah stretched and glanced to the side, her eyes going wide as she notices Aeris laying there beside her. She quickly rolls out the other side, thudding to the floor, bouncing up and running from the room.

Sarah: I DIDN'T DO IT!

Zack glanced up from the kitchen table, where he was munching on some captain crunch.

Zack: Didn't do what?

Sarah: Whatever it was I did!

Marlene and Denzel getting ready for school stumbled in and made their own bowls of cereal.

Marlene: So you did do it?

Sarah: NO. I DIDN'T!

Zack: Keep tellin' yourself that...

Sarah marched pouting to the living room, where she discovered Reno and Cissnei fighting over the Play Station controller, while Rude waited to start the game.

Sarah: Uhh...Not going to bother...

Stretching she decides it's not a bad idea to head outside for a walk to clear her head.  
*poof she's dressed in her daily clothes*  
She walks outside, to have Red XIII follow her, he too enjoying morning walks.  
They walk around in silence before returning to the house, finding the living room in Chaos she goes off in search of Cissnei, Reno, and Rude.

Sarah: TURKS REPORT!

Tseng, Elena, and Rude appeared, but no Reno or Cissnei

Sarah: Where are they?

Rude: Who?

Sarah: I'll drop a billboard on you, WHERE IS RENO AND CISSNEI?

Elena: Er...um...

Rude: Shh!

Sarah: Look, it's for all of our own safety!

Tseng: Yes, *wise looking* Liiz shall be home soon.

Sarah: SO WHERE ARE THEY?

Reno sneaks past into the kitchen, she spots him and marches after.

Sarah: RENO! CLEAN. UP. YOUR. MESS!

Reno: *whiney* IT'S NOT JUST MINE!

Sarah: Turks! SOLDIERS!

Turks line up, Soldiers laze around.

Sarah: You all remember Liiz rightt?

Scared nods

Sarah: Do you want to be locked in the closet again?

Scared head shakes

Sarah: THEN CLEAN UP!

Rabid scrambles to clean the house. Sarah leans back on the kitchen counter, Aeris drowsely wonders into the kitchen for breakfast, Sarah sneakily disappears out back, to discover Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz plotting.

Sarah: What are you three up to?

KYL: Nothing!

Sarah: -_- Liars.

KYL: Nuhuh!

Sarah: I ain't stupid!

KYL: ....

Sarah: Alright, where's my billboard...

Kadaj: Oh fine!

Yazoo: We were going to--

Loz: Do something...

Sarah: I'll kill you.

Kadaj: fineeeee. *mumbles*

Sarah: What?

Kadaj: *mumbles*

Sarah: Kadajjj...

Kadaj: WE WERE GOING TO GET SEPHIROTH....

Sarah: -______- bad trio, TO THE CLOSET!

Zack: Liiz is home! *calls from back door*

Sarah: O______O;

TBC! :D


	2. Part Two

**PT. 2**

KYL, Sarah, and Zack all went back into the living room where Liiz was walking through the front door.

Liiz: nyurr *zombiefied*

Yuffie: LIIZ LIIZ LIIZ LIIZ LIIZ LIIZ *minutes later* LIIZ LIIZ LIIZ

Liiz's eyes go big as she tilts her head psychotically, Yuffie's eyes widen as she holds up a plate of toast for sacrifice.

Liiz: *devours with no surrender* ...Yes Yuffie?

Yuffie: LIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZ *glomp attack*

Sarah: You are one brave brave soul...

Liiz: YUFFEEEHHH

Aeris: *wonders into the living room*

Sarah goes wide eyed and runs out the front door.

Aeris: ...?

Zack: She didn't do it!

Aeris: do what?

Zack: Dunno.

Liiz: Yuffie...suffocating...me...

Yuffie: *bounces away*

Liiz: *eyes living room suspiciously, knowing Reno liked to mess with her video games*

Reno: *sweat drop*

Liiz: *moves to kitchen, looking for more food*

Reno: phew.

Liiz heard a crash from the living room and immediately rushed back to it.

Reno: O_________O;;;;;

Liiz: MAI XBOX! YOU LEANEED ON MAI XBOX!

Reno: Rude did it! *hides behind Cissnei*

Cissnei: O_____O

Liiz: *twitch, twitch, turns into giant monster thing that Vincent once was*

Vincent: oh noes!

Sarah wondered back in the house, bored with outside, sees Aeris and hides behind Zack.

Sarah: LIIZZZ! DON'T KILL RENO!

Liiz: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRR

Reno: O____O

Rude: *sets Xbox back upright*

Liiz: *poof normal* huh?

Us: *sweat drop*

Sarah: Ya know, you never realize how big your living room is until you have all of Midgar standing in it...

KYL: NOT ALL OF IT

Sarah: Didn't I tell you to get in the closet?

KYL: ....We don't remember that...

Sarah: ..... *magic billboard*

KYL: FINE! *poof closet*

Sarah: KADAJ, GIVE ME JENOVA'S HEAD.

Kadaj: But-but

Sarah: KADAJ.

Kadaj: *hands over with sad puppy face*

Liiz: We gave Sephiroth a chance, he wouldn't leave the damn sword outside, he BROKE EVERYTHING!

Cloud: *sniffle and looks at his arm with the missing sleeve*

Sarah: -_- You know, you can fix that...

Cloud: It's more meaningful this way.

Sarah: ...Wait...if Angeal isn't dead, Zack has no sword, if Zack has no sword, Cloud has no sword...

Genesis: MUHAHAH

Sarah: ...You got a little decay on your face there...

Genesis: *gasp and runs to the bathroom*

Sarah: So what shall we do today Liiz?

TBC~


	3. Part Three

Liiz: Let's go down the hole to mai secret house!

Kadaj: NOT THAT AGAIN!

Sarah: SHUT UP YOU IN CLOSET FOO'!

Reno: don'tdrinkthewater...don'tdrinkthewater

Zack: ...what's his problem?

Kadaj: muhahaha!

Liiz: Kadaj, STFU.

Kadaj: T~T

Vincent: Kadaj, he has an addiction to blackened water. *ominous*

Sarah: *clicks the lights on* Vincent, really, do you have to do that ALL THE TIME?

Vincent: ...

Sarah: Wait-YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE THE FIRST TIME!!

Liiz: LET'S GO!?

They all wonder outside, Sarah avoiding Aeris, the Turks shoving each other around, Liiz poking the ground with a bamboo stick, and the rest following.

Tifa trips and falls on the ground, finding the hole she falls through, everyone behind her, unnoticing falls after her.

The rest stare down the hole, taking bets on who goes next.

Rude: Ain't me.

Reno: Nuhuh

Zack: Just like a Turk. *jumps*

Sarah: Stop being babies!

Liiz: *shoves everyone in goes after* Weeee!

Everyone else screams as they fall down, the fall resembling Alice in Wonderland.

Sarah: Hey look *jumps off a mattress*

Zack: Wee~

Liiz: *lands upright with Vincent as the rest thud to the ground*

Sarah: Uh-oh

Everyone: What?

Sarah points to a doll house, with Tifa's shoes pointing out from under them.

Sarah: I knew there was something about her I didn't like...

Liiz: Just leave her...C'mon!

Everyone follows, nervous about what may be lurking around the corner, and then the lights blink out.

Liiz: VINCENT!

Vincent: WHAT?

Sarah: It wasn't yew?

Vincent: No!

Everyone huddled in a corner

Liiz: Then....who?

TBC~


	4. Part Four

They all waited in the eerie silence, waiting for anything to make a noise. And then CRASH!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Reno: MY BAD!

Everyone: Renooooooooo!!!

Liiz: Wait, what is that?

Sarah: Huh?

Faintly they can hear the meow of kittens, kittens? They all leaned in, to get a better listen.

Kitties: MOW MOW MOW!

Angeal: Are they singing Sephiroth's theme song?

Liiz: Oh no...Where did you put Jenova?

Sarah: I DIDN'T DO IT!

The lights crash back on, and there stands Sephiroth, flanked by Yazoo and Loz.

Reno: What are you gangster?

Genesis: SEPHYYYYYY!!!!! *hearts*

Everyone: *blink blink*

Sephiroth: Uh hello?

Kittens: MOW MOW MOW

Everyone: Oh...right...

Sarah: uh, hey there Sephy...*hides all her shamefully bad drawings of Sephiroth...and her jokes* How ya been?

Liiz: *moves to the back of the group* he'll have to cut through all of you now!

Rufus: *grabs Liiz, shoves forward* PRESIDENT MORE IMPORTANT! *instantly gaurded by Turks*

Liiz: Ohhhh...You gonna die Rufus...

Sarah: ...Um...Sephy?

Sephiroth: *twitch* BE SCARED!

Cloud: What is this? Like the twenty-seventh time we've had to kill you?

Zack: yeah really...maybe you should get a new act...

Liiz: Or leave that sword outside...

Sarah: DUN DISS SEPHY! HE KILL YEWWWWW.

Genesis: *sparkly eyes*

Everyone: O_o

Sephiroth: *sigh* But I got the cats this time, does that count for anything?

Liiz: Ten points.

Angeal: About that cat thing...

Tseng: What's the deal with that anyway?

Vincent: *lights out* Sephiroth, long ago...

Sarah: *lights on* -___- Me and Liiz hired them, to annoy Sephiroth for all of eternity, as luck would have it, THEY LOVE HIM.

Genesis: :3 *nuzzle*

Liiz: Okayy, that's getting creepy.

Aeris: Soo...we done here? Anyone gonna die?

Liiz: Rufus.

Rufus: TRY AND BEAT ME! MUHAHAHA---what happened to mai great Turk army?!

Turks: x____x

Yuffie: O_____O;;; WHAT? So I stretched?!

Vincent: *sparkely eyes*

Liiz: :D Finally!

Narrator: Will Rufus live, will Liiz forgive? With Sephiroth be vanquished again? Find out next time on---

Sarah: DIE! *attacks*

TBC~


	5. Part Five

Rufus: OH LOOK, A BUTTERFLY.

Irvine: Where?

Sarah: Irvine, gtfo. Really man, stay in yo own universe kay thanks.

Irvine: BUT THEY AREN'T!

Sarah: AND YOU WEREN'T INVITED.

Irvine: *pouts, walks away, FF8 characters follow after him, pouting, cept Squall, who wasn't bothered to show up at all*

Sephiroth: *sees Ultimecia, starry eyes*

Genesis: GTFO WOMAN! GO GO GO *shoves her all the way down the hallway*

Sephiroth: ...?

Us: Dunno!

Cait Sith: Do I have to keep going "MOW MOW MOW" every time Sephiroth says something?

Liiz: Yesss...dance minion dance...

Sarah: Weren't you killing Rufus?

Liiz: oohh righttt...wait, where is he?

Everyone: ...*lights out*

Vincent: Didn't do it!

Sarah: Sephy?

Sephiroth: Uh, dramatically purposes only.

Sarah: right...sooo sorry.

Rufus: *cackles crazily*

Turks: huh? *dizzily return to life*

Sarah: OH NOES--IS THAT...?

Vincent: Mako? Composed of the Lifestream? Why, yes, yes it is.

Cloud: *hides behind Zack* dun let it get me

Zack: *big tough SOLDIER stance* YOU WILL FAILLLL

Sarah: *cough*

Liiz: No, it's just a giant green glow stick...dumbasses.

Genesis: Waiittt...IT'S GENIVA!

Angeal: Jenova perhaps?

Zack: AHH HEADLESS HORSEMAN!

Sarah: AHH---wait, Sephiroth, why did you cut off her head?

Sephiroth: convenience...mmm.

Liiz: Why do you still have Jenova's dead body?!

Rufus: Same reason I had her head in a box.

Yazoo: *punts Rufus away from Jenova*

Rufus: Ahhh, nuuu, mai safety nettt!

Liiz: YESSSSS. *evil shadows consume her and Rufus*

Everyone: …we'll just ignore the black hole over thar.

Loz: Hey Sephiroth, what happens when you hug her?

Sephiroth: hug...mommy? *montage*

Reno: *shoves Sephiroth*

Everyone: NO RENO!

TBC~


	6. Part Six

Sarah: ...this really is Alice In Wonderland….

Reno: whoops.

The black hole dissipates with Rufus on the ground.

Liiz: WHAT HAPPENED?

Everyone: RENO DID IT!

Reno: er, no?!

Yazoo: O_____o he's so big.

Genesis ; imagine what else is…. *falls over dead*

Sarah: GENESIS!

Loz: I thought he was tall before!

Cloud: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DEFEAT THAT?

Standing in front of them was a gigantic Sephiroth, staring all the way up would cause them to fall down.

Rufus: SEE WHAT YOU DID?

Everyone: IF YOU HADN'T KEPT JENOVA'S DEAD BODY!!!

Rufus: IF YOU HADN'T LEFT HER HEAD WHERE THEY COULD GET IT

Sarah: ...mai bad...

Liiz: WHATEVER! We need to fix it!

Zack: Ooo lumberjacks!

Cloud: Yes, because surely he won't deflect our tiny weapons with his...wait...

Sarah: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *falls over laughing and rolling around on the floor*

Reno: man you could use that like a tooth pick!

Sephiroth: T~T, anyone know where a blacksmith is?

Cid: I could take ye to one, but i don't think she'll run with somethin that big hangin on...

Rufus: maybe we could kill Aeris again?

Aeris: O______O;;

Cloud/Zack/Sarah: *all being held back by the people near them*  
Peeps: DON'T KILL RUFUS!

Vincent: *lights off* It looks like we must....*lights on* HEY

Sarah: Let's just kill him.

Yazoo: WE WORKED SO HARD!

Sephiroth: I'LL STEP ON YOU

Liiz: do you want to be giant forever? what would Ultimecia think!?

Genesis: THAT SHE IS DEAD.

Sarah: GENESIS!?!?!?!?!

Sephiroth: -_-;;; fine...

Sarah: good, cuz I miss Kadaj!

Everyone took up attack positions. and launched at him, to no avail.

Sarah: What was that like one hp? ALL TOGETHER?

Cloud: I thought team work was supposed to work!

Zack: ikrkkrkrkkr?!?

Liiz: I guess we need a cure...

Vincent: Is there one?

Liiz: i dunno! I didn't know Sephiroth was going to go giant on us!

Sarah: we need to split into teams!!

Team one: Sarah, Liiz, Aeris, and Yuffie

Team two: Cloud, Zack, Vincent, and Red XIII

Team three: Turks

Team four: Angeal, Genesis, Yazoo, and Loz

Team five: Rufus, Jenova, and Sephiroth

Sarah: Did I get everyone?

Everyone: *shrug*

Sarah: whatever!

Team one: Mission; hunt for cure outside

Team two: Mission; hunt for cure inside

Team three: watch team five

Team four: Mission; enter Sephiroth to see if it's internal.

Team five: Wait.

Liiz: okay let's do it!!

Team four: WAIT?!? WHY DO WE HAVE TO--

Sephiroth: OH HELL NO!

Sarah: DO IT OR DIE.

TBC~


	7. Part Seven

Liiz: wait wait wait...we can't let Genesis go inside Sephiroth, he'll never come out!

Sarah: ohh...right...so who should we send instead?

Liiz: I think Angeal/Loz/and Yazoo can handle it...

Sarah: Okayy...now Sephiroth, if you feel funneh, let the Turks know.

Sephiroth: Yes, because I'll feel wonderful with people inside of me...

Angeal: This will be a lot closer to you than I ever wanted to be.

Sephiroth: The feeling is mutual

Genesis: BUT I WANNA GOOO

Sarah: NO STAY.

-----------

**Team one**:

Sarah: so uh Liiz, *staring up at the enterance* How do we get back up there?

Aeris: It's pretty high up...

Yuffie: I could jump it.

Liiz: You guys are stupid, *presses lever* oh gee! Liiz installed an elevator!

Yuffie: but I wanted to jump it!!

Aeris: It'll be okay Yuff

Sarah: *inches away from Aeris*

Aeris: ???

Liiz: What is going on with you two?!

Sarah: NOTHING.

Aeris: er, I guess nothing?

Yuffie: Then why are you avoiding Aeris?

Sarah: I'm not..why would I? *nervous laugh*

Liiz: oi. EXCUSE ME ELEVATOR, GET TA WORKIN!

Vroom! Up they went!

**Team Two**:

Zack: How exactly are we supposed to find anything in a place this big?

Red XIII: I can sniff out things?

Cloud: Like the shrink ray?

Zack: She has one of those?

Cloud: *shrug* only seems natural, I mean, Rufus found Jenova in this place.

Zack: Maybe this leads to Hojo's lab?

Cloud: O______O

Red XIII: O__________O

Zack: or we could just pretend I didn't say that

Cloud/RedXIII: DEAL!

Team Three:

Reno: Gee...this is fun...

Rude: Shut up.

Cissnei: Wanna play Ispy?

Reno: sure I spy something giant...and silver...and has a toothpick.

Rude: You know, if he drops that on you, it'll still be the same size...

Reno: I think he's over compensating for something...

Sephiroth: I HEARD THAT.

Reno: GOOD! monster...

**Team Four**:

Angeal: I can't believe she had Sephiroth EAT us.

Loz: I can't believe he did it...

Yazoo: ...You know...thinking about it...technically we are inside of Kadaj...

Loz: ew.

Angeal: I think that might be worse...

Yazoo: WHAT'S THAT MEAN?

Angeal: THAT I DON'T LIKE FAKES?

Yazoo: YOU'LL PAY!

Angeal: I bet you don't know your way around here!

Loz: ...and you do?

Angeal: don't ask...

**Team Five**:

Genesis: BUT I WANTED TO GO

Rufus: oh shut up.

Jenova: *blub blub*

Sephiroth: I think they're arguing...

Rufus: Wait until Yazoo starts shooting...

Sephiroth: More worried about Angeal...

Genesis: He never did have good aim...

Sephiroth: Thanks Genesis...thanks...

TBC~


	8. Part Eight

**A/N**; and in this chapter...we have some unexpected guests...**

* * *

******

Team One:

Sarah: So, what exactly are we looking for?

Liiz: it was your idea!

Sarah: ...

Yuffie: What about a shrink ray?

Liiz: Oh yeah! I have one of those...somewhere...

Aeris: Why?

Liiz: In case Sephiroth became a giant, duh!

Sarah: well you better start remembering where!

Aeris: Sephiroth is being awfully cooperative...

Liiz: Idk where it is! I threw it somewhere!

Sarah: WHAT? *face/palm*

**Team Two:**

Zack: But if it did lead there...

Cloud: IT DOESN'T.

Zack: I don't like him either! But he could be able to help...

Red: He has a point Cloud.

Cloud: *sigh* ...

Zack: Lets find Hojo!

**Team Three:**

Rude: Reno stop cheating!

Reno: IM NOT! I'm just really good at this game!

Cissnei: and the last one, and the one before that...

Rude: Sephiroth can you see if he's cheating?

Sephiroth: I'll just assume yes.

Cissnei/Rude: SEE?

Reno: Humph, if you don't wanna play with me fine!

**Team Four:**

They trudge around inside Sephiroth

Loz: I think I saw this in a movie once.

Angeal: The inside of Sephiroth?

Yazoo: What kind of movie were you watching!

Loz: Huh? No! Not this exact thing!

Yazoo: This is our brother!

Loz: NOT THE INSIDE OF SEPHIROTH!

Angeal/Yazoo: Then what?

Loz: That *points to a darkish matter floating around*

Yazoo: WTF?

Angeal: Um...What is that?

**Team Five:**

Genesis: *reading Loveless out loud to everyone's annoyance*

Sephiroth: Would you stop that?

Genesis: Never!

Rufus: Gimmie that! *dive*

Genesis: Nu! *flips out of way*

Rufus: *faceplant* Ooohh now you're going down... TURKS!

**Team Three:**

Cissnei/Rude/Tseng: RENO!

Reno: What?

Cissnei: You dropped something...

Reno: *glances down at all of the cards he had hidden* Oh...those...hah, funny story...

Cissnei: 1...2...3...

Reno: I RUN NOW! *takes off*

**Team Five:**

Genesis: Yes, they appear to be coming to your rescue. ...

**Team One: **

Sarah: Hey who are those people falling down towards us?

Yuffie: They're getting bigger!

Liiz: They look like-*crash!*

Everyone: opfhhhh

Aeris: *glances around* hey, where'd they go?

Sarah: Through human shaped holes in the elevator *points*

Liiz: I guess that means we're goin down!

Everyone: NO!

*thud*

**? Team:**

Boy1: Where are we?

Boy2: I don't know, but it looks creepy...I mean look, a house ontop of a person?

Girl1: Are we in Oz?

Boy4: Oz? So...do our spirits still work here?

Boy1: I guess we'll just have to find out.

Boy3: Hey...what's that?

Everyone: IT'S HUGE!

Sephiroth: Why, thanks for noticing...Now...who are you?

Boy1: The name's Takuya, *pulls out D-Tector* And you don't look very friendly.

Boy3: I'm JP, but you can just call me Beetlemon! *woosh*

Boy2: Lobomon!

Girl1: Kazemon!

Boy4: I'm Tommy, but for now you can call me Kumomon!

Boy5: ...

Sephiroth: Just what I need.

Genesis: DUN DO ITTTTT

Takuya: *Pyro Tornado*

Kouji: *Lobokendo*

JP: *Thunderfist*

Zoe: *Hurricane Winds*

Tommy: *Crystal Freeze*

Kouichi: *Dark Meteor*

Sephiroth: Ahhhhh Wait...what is this glowy data looking thing?

Genesis: NUUUUUUUUUU *dramatic fall*

Kouji: Time to be purified!

Kouji takes Sephiroth's Fractal Code leaving Kadaj standing there holding an egg.

Kadaj: *blink blink* ...An egg?

**Team One:**

Sarah: Woahh... *sparkely eyes*

Liiz: Stop staring at Kazemon...

Digidestined undigivolve

Aeris: But where is...

Yuffie: Yazoo, Loz and Angeal?

Kadaj: You mean...they are still in there?

**Team four:**

Angeal/Loz/Yazoo get swallowed by the giant black matter and poof out in front of Team Two.

Zack: Did you figure it out?

Angeal: I don't even know how we got here!

Loz: What about Kadaj?

Yazoo: *sniff* Don't cry Loz!

Cloud: ...

Red: Time to head back then...


	9. Part Nine

~Timewarp!~

The groups rejoined into one big party!

Kadaj seemed confused as Bokomon tried to steal the egg from him, thankfully Yazoo and Loz are scary enough to stop him.

Kadaj: *glare* My egg.

Sarah: ...So what cha sayin' is that it's Sephiroth up in there?

Bokomon: Yep.

Sarah: So...what is he going to come out as if his lower level forms are Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz?

KYL: HEY!

Liiz: Whatever, lets go back into the house.

Reno: I'm hungry...

Tseng: What a surprise…

Reno: Hungry...for eggs...

Kadaj: *offended look* Don't make me kill you...

*poof to the house, they sit around the table eating lunch/playing cards*

Everyone: RENO STOP CHEATING!

Reno: WTF?

Sarah: Hey Yuff, did you leave your materia outside?

Yuffie: But you said weapons!

Liiz: OUT! SIDE! MATERIA! NAO!

Sarah: There will be no casualties in this hurr card game.

Yuffie: *pouts* fine! damn you all!

Sarah: *eyes Takuya who has been sitting next to Reno* got any...sevens?

Takuya: NOPE! Go fish!

Yuffie: I thought it was Gold Fish!

Reno: I thought this was Poker!

Liiz: I thought we had everyone in here...

*scene switch*

Kadaj: Why are we hiding in the bathroom? *cuddles egg*

Yazoo: What, do you think they're gonna check here, for all four of us?

Loz: ...They are fangirls.

Cloud: I've read some stories...*scoots away from Kadaj*

Kadaj: ! WHAT STORIES?

CYL: SHH!

Loz: Hey what's this button do?

Cloud: ...

Yazoo: Dunno, never seen it before...

Kadaj: press it!

They press the button and the bathroom transforms into a giant spa area, with various fangirly pictures of Genesis and Cloud.

Cloud: WTF is this place?

Kadaj: IDK but the egg likes it!

Yazoo: You think it belongs to Sephiroth?

Loz: ...I hope not…

Cloud: ...The fangirls were right...

Cloud nudges open a closet, nearly being trampled by a overflowing display of hair care products.

Cloud: if this is Sephiroth's...

Kadaj: *reading labels* essence of jenova...ooh! nice...

Yazoo: Hojo's special?

Loz: air of evil?

Cloud: Who needs all of this?

Kadaj: *glances over, eyeing the gravity defying hair* ...don't...you?

Cloud: huh? *stares up at strands of his hair* NO! I wake up this way, really!

Loz/Yazoo: ...that's some epic hair...

*card game*

Liiz: Where the fuck did they go?

Sarah: *has ideas*

Liiz: NO THEY ARE NOT!

Sarah: Yew can read mai mind?

Liiz: -_- *slap!*

Sarah: T_T fine, well maybe they're in the bathroom!

Liiz: ...?

Sarah: psh, they are all girls, don't deny it. *shows pictures*

Liiz: Whatever, lets go. *drags Sarah to the bathroom pounding on the door* ARE YOU IN THERE?

CKYL: *Kadaj holds the egg tighter* O_O;

Loz: no...?

Cloud: -_-;

Kadaj: NO!

Yazoo: ...CHECK SOMEWHERE ELSE!

Liiz: ...*face/palm*

Sarah: I don't think they're in there...

Liiz: *slap!* Wait-was that an echo...LOOK WHERE?

Yazoo: ER...A CLOSET!

Cloud: oh yes, feed the fan girl...

YLK: ?

Sarah: *insane giggles*

Liiz: *kicks open door* WTF?

Sarah: When'd you...*notices Genesis piccys.* OMG! 33

Liiz: Whose is this?

CKYL: *glances to the egg*

Liiz: Sephiroth's? Wow, he's crazy.

Cloud: I feel violated. *glancing around*

Sarah: GENNY COME QUICK, SEPHY SAID HE LOVES YOU!

Genesis: *magic poof* WHAT?...I mean...*cough*...wait...WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?

Sarah: You mean those are real?

Genesis: ...no!

Cloud: mine sure as fuck aren't...

Sarah: *face/palm* we know Cloud...we know.

Cloud: speaking of NOT REAL

Sarah: A GIRL CAN DREAM THAT YOU WILL ONE DAY MAKE OUT WITH KADAJ!

Kadaj: Wait...WHAT?

Sarah: Riggggght...moving on.

Liiz: Well...this was unexpected.

TBC~


	10. Part Ten

*at the card game*

Zack: Hey I just remembered something!

Aeris: What?

Cid: prolly how to play the damned game.

Yuffie: Doubt that!

Zack: Shut up! No...why is Sarah avoiding you?

Aeris: Dunno...

Zack: Hmmmm...

*at the bathroom*

Sarah: I say we press the button again and pretend this never happened.

Genesis: But-but...

Cloud: yes please! *presses button*

Kadaj: Mental images of comrades never needed? Check!

Yazoo: Things about Sephiroth we never knew...

Sarah: ohuknow, he's a complicated person.

Liiz: spending wayy to much time on his hair...now, EVERYONE to the card game.

CKYL: *pout*

Sarah: if you make out I'll make an exception! ^^

Kadaj: So what game we playin?

Sarah: damn you!

They return to the card game, Sarah getting jumped by Zack and Yuffie.

Zack: Sooooo...

Yuffie: WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING AERIS?

Sarah: O_o;;; I'm not!

Liiz: sure coulda fooled me.

Kadaj: *sets the egg up with cards*

Reno: Now that's cheating.

Kouji: Can that thing even play cards?

Bokomon: I don't know, never reverted a person into a digiegg before...

Kadaj: It's Sephiroth, of course it can play!

Zack/Yuffie: You ain't going anywhere without an answer!

Sarah: *sigh* fineeee! I don't know what happened! :[ I don't wanna know either .;

Aeris: Huh?

Sarah: I woke up next to you!

Aeris: ohhh, must have been my bad ^^; I uh, passed out wherever I found...

Sarah: ohhhhh. See, told ya, didn't do it! ^^

Liiz: now that that's all cleared up SIT THE HELL DOWN AND PLAY!

Reno: *eyes Sephy's egg* got any...tens?

Sephy's Egg: Damn you!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHH.

KYL: *sparkely eyes* our bby can talk!

Sarah: ...so which one of ya's the mother?

KYL: ...

Genesis: *pokes the egg* Sephy? What the hell is up with yo bathroom?

~TBC


End file.
